Petualang Malam Junrinan
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: Tempat, Junrinan. Waktu, pukul 00.00. Suasana sunyi nan senyap. Syarat pertemuan, tanpa Shihakusou, tanpa Zanpakutou, tanpa pengenal apa pun sebagai Shinigami./ "Apa artinya itu?"/ "Mustahil Anda tidak tahu apa artinya. Anda itu kan jenius?"/ Masalahnya, di kamus jenius Toushiro tidak tertera apa arti 'kecupan Rukia di pipinya'. Oh, jangan-jangan .../—TwoShots. COMPLETE. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

.

**Timeline:  
**_Setelah Rukia jadi letnan, tapi sebelum masuk Xcution Arc_

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berkeliaran di tengah malam bukanlah pemandangan wajar di Dunia Manusia. Namun jangan samakan di Soul Society, terutama di kota para prajurit Shinigami, Seireitei. Dua puluh empat jam _non-stop_ tidak ada kata tidur. Tanpa memandang gender, mereka berjaga di penjuru kota. Jangan konyol dengan bertanya apa yang mereka kenakan. Tentu saja, seragam militer mereka, _shihakusou_.

Tapi apa yang kalian pikirkan jika seorang gadis prajurit, bangsawan pula, berjalan di bawah langit malam sambil mengendap-ngendap. Tanpa mengenakan _shihakusou_, tapi _kimono_ layaknya warga Rukongai. Tanpa Zanpakutou. Tanpa secuil pun identitas selaku seorang Shinigami. Apalagi dengan adanya seorang pemuda yang menunggunya di gerbang.

Mereka prajurit rahasia? Musuh? Perampok? Atau mereka hanyalah sepasang kekasih yang ingin ... _ehem_ ... kalian tahulah.

Berbagai spekulasi berkecamuk di kepala, dan jawaban yang benar adalah ...

.

.

.

**Petualang Malam Junrinan**

.

_(Toushiro Hitsugaya & Rukia Kuchiki)_

.

**Bagian I**

.

.

.

Toushiro memberi waktu Rukia mengatur napas sebelum berjalan tanpa bilang apa-apa. Ia tampak tidak ambil pusing dengan pertanyaan yang menggelayut di benak gadis itu. Mengapa mengajaknya bertemu di tengah malam seperti ini? Mengapa harus datang dengan memakai _kimono _biasa? Mengapa tidak boleh membawa Zanpakutou? Atau mengapa kapten muda itu sangat suka memerintahkan ini-itu tanpa memberitahu dulu alasannya? Dan mengapa-mengapa lainnya.

Rukia merasa jadi orang bodoh mengikuti ke mana pun langkah Toushiro tanpa tahu ke mana pemuda itu akan membawanya. Menyusuri jalan, berbelok di gang sempit, kembali ke jalan biasa, berbelok lagi, kembali lagi, berbelok lagi. Sampai tujuh kali sebelum tiba di sebuah kedai _ramen_ yang bisa-bisanya buka di jam segini.

Untuk apa mereka ke sini?

Dan jawabannya adalah ajakan Toushiro ke dalam, "Ayo masuk."

Rukia mematung, mematung, dan mematung. Tidak mengekori.

Ia meninggalkan laporan yang menggunung di divisi hanya demi _ramen_? Menunda tanggung jawab seorang letnan hanya demi _ramen_? Mencoreng kredibilitas, probabilitas, stabilitas, mobilitas, aksesibilitas, dan kawan-kawan –bilitas lainnya (yang cuma menghabiskan waktu jika disebutkan) hanya demi _ramen_? Demi Raja Roh dan antek-anteknya, ia tidak akan berleha-leha dengan _ramen_.

Rukia mengambil langkah mundur dan berbalik.

"Kuchiki," sampai Toushiro menarik lengannya dan memaksa menghadapnya, "aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi ini sebentar saja, aku janji."

"Anda yang ingin makan _ramen_, kenapa harus mengajak saya?" Rukia protes, benar-benar enggan. "Anda punya banyak bawahan, harusnya ajak saja salah satu dari mereka."

"Tidak ada yang mau."

"Pembohong. Bukan tidak ada yang mau, tapi Anda yang tidak mengajak mereka."

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa bertanya lagi."

Meski begitu, Rukia yang masih bermuka semasam asam duduk juga di bangku sebelah Toushiro yang sedang memesan _ramen_ pada pelayan wanita. Kira-kira sepuluh menit kemudian, si pelayan datang lalu menyajikan dua mangkuk dan sumpit.

"Kau tahu, Ukitake mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Mengkhawatirkan tentang apa? Saya baik-baik saja."

Toushiro meletakkan sumpit sebelum menatap Rukia dengan segala simpati yang ia punya. "Sebaiknya kau timbang berat badanmu dan bercermin sebelum berkata baik-baik saja."

Karena desakan penasaran, Rukia meminjam cermin dari pelayan yang kembali datang untuk menyuguhkan dua cangkir teh. Wajah yang terpantul adalah wajah berhias mata dengan lingkaran hitam semirip panda, pipi secekung pipi tengkorak andai tanpa kulit. Singkat cerita nyaris serupa dengan sosok yang baru keluar dari peti mati.

"Benar, kan?"

Begini jelasnya. Ukitake curhat padanya tentang Rukia ketika mengunjungi divisinya sambil membawa hadiah permen (kebetulan hari itu adalah ulangtahun si kapten termuda). Katanya, virus kelewat rajin menyerang si gadis bangsawan setelah diangkat jadi letnan. Sebulan penuh tidak pulang ke Kuchiki _Mansion_; jam tidurnya cuma tiga jam tiap hari; sering tidak mau peduli pada cacing-cacing perut yang acap mengeluh; dan parahnya lagi, lebih kerap lupa ketimbang ingat sudah mandi atau belum.

"Beristirahatlah, biarpun sebentar saja," Toushiro mengulurkan sumpit yang terus dibiarkan bergeming. "Aku mengerti bagaimana besar keinginanmu untuk memenuhi tanggung jawab sebagai letnan. Dulu aku juga begitu saat masa-masa awal sebagai kapten."

"Dulu? Seolah sekarang Anda tidak begitu."

Hahaha~ beginilah jadinya jika keadaan si penasehat sebelas-dua belas dengan yang dinasehati.

"Iya, iya, kau benar," tapi Toushiro memilih mengalah ketimbang membela diri. Ia tidak mau Rukia pergi dari sini.

"Jadi karena saya yang terlalu rajin—"

"Terlalu-terlalu-terlalu rajin."

"—iya, terlalu-terlalu-terlalu rajin, Anda mengajak saya ken—maksud saya, makan _ramen_ tengah malam?"

"Begitulah."

Terjawab sudah alasan mesti datang tanpa identitas sebagai prajurit. Toushiro ingin Rukia santai, tanpa beban, bebas pikiran dari tetek-bengek kerjaan Shinigami. Setidaknya untuk enam jam ke depan, mereka akan hidup _a la_ warga Rukongai, yang artinya bukan menyantap _ramen_ saja jadi rencana si jenius malam ini. Masih banyak lagi.

"Anda melakukan ini karena permintaan Ukitake-taichou atau ... karena mencemaskan saya?"

Lama sekali Toushiro menjawab, sampai berlirih, "Alasan yang kedua, kupikir."

Namun Rukia yang pendengarannya sangat baik tersenyum senang. Lalu bersemangat melahap sesumpit mie ukuran besar.

_Deal_ sudah diterima. Kencan malam—eh salah, petualangan malam di Junrinan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa fortuna dan cucu-cucunya sedang mengembara ke tempat lain? Hingga Toushiro harus dinaungi kesialan ketika bermaksud membayar dua mangkuk ramen. Tengoklah dompet yang ia bawa. Sejak kapan isinya cuma kertas bon: bon makan, bon belanja, bon salon, bon _pedicure medicure_, bon sepatu, dan—ya ampun, bon pembelian 100 botol sake. Tidak ada pelaku yang melintas di kepala Toushiro, kecuali ...

"Matsumoto ..."

Kemungkinan paling besarnya adalah dompet mereka tertukar.

"Ada apa, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Nah, bagaimana ini? Toushiro dalam keadaan _pinch_. Rela jadi tukang cuci piring semalaman penuh, dan ikut merusak kegembiraan si gadis bangsawan? Atau meminta bantuan gadis manis itu dan ikut meluluhlantakkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki?

Toushiro berbalik, dan menatap Rukia dengan putus asa. "Kuchiki, maaf ..."

Selalu ada pengorbanan untuk sebuah prioritas. Di lain kesempatan, harga diri Toushiro selalu jadi nomor satu, tapi untuk kali ini kesenangan Rukia lah yang terdepan.

Alih-alih keberatan, si bungsu Kuchiki tersenyum gembira seolah tidak pernah kenal yang namanya harga diri laki-laki yang tidak rela ditraktir oleh perempuan. Tidak kepalang tanggung, ia berkata, "Akhirnya saya bisa membalas traktiran Anda selama ini."

Maklum saja setiap kali mereka makan bersama (sebagai sahabat, tentu), Toushiro tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun.

Tapi, Toushiro tetaplah Toushiro. Rona malu bukan main tidak meluruh barang secuil pun.

Yah, nasib malang memang tidak pernah memilih korban.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu rencana selanjutnya adalah ...

"Memangnya ada yang buka pemandian air panas di jam segini?"

"Ada. Terbuka 24 jam. Bahkan gratis di awal Januari."

Gratis adalah kata favorit Toushiro malam ini setelah insiden anak yang tertukar—koreksi, dompet yang tertukar. Ironisnya, pemberian alamat pemandian diusulkan oleh pelaku sama, Matsumoto, yang merupakan pelanggan tempat itu.

Tidak lama, mereka akhirnya tiba di tujuan dengan pintu berpapan bertuliskan ...

"Tutup?"

"Tidak mungkin," Toushiro berharap setengah mati kalau tulisan di papan adalah 'Buka'. "Permisi! Permisi!" Tidak tanggung-tanggung, pintu kayu itu digedornya (bukan diketuk). Ia bahkan berniat mendobraknya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, kita bisa datang lain kali." Sampai ketika Rukia mengembalikan akal sehatnya, menariknya menjauh dari sana.

Toushiro menghela napas sekesal-kesalnya. Hari apa ini? Apa hari ini, Hari Mempermainkan Toushiro Hitsugaya?

"Kita pulang saja ke Seireitei," kata Rukia, menenangkan, ketika lanjut berjalan. "Saya cukup puas malam ini."

Tapi kata cukup tidak cukup memuaskan si kapten muda. Bukan malaikat saja yang tahu, Toushiro juga tahu kalau Rukia masih menginginkan kesenangan lebih dari ini.

Namun, bagaimana ketika dompet hanya berisi kertas-kertas yang lebih cocok menghuni tempat sampah. Menyalahkan Rangiku juga tidak adil, Toushiro ikut andil karena tidak memeriksanya terlebih dulu.

Pikiran-pikiran jengkel memenuhi kepala si jenius bagai kecoa yang mondar-mandir. Hingga ketika ia yakin bahwa kesialan memang teman karibnya saat ini sewaktu ...

_Byuuur!_

... sebaskom air cucian mengguyur mereka dari lantai dua sebuah rumah. Bukannya mandi air panas, malah mandi—coba dicium, ya ampun, air sisa cucian piring.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa, kan?" si terdakwa alias si penyiram alias seorang wanita bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa!" timpal Rukia cepat, tidak menyempatkan Toushiro yang sedang dalam _mood_ buruk untuk menjawab.

"Salah kalian juga, sih! Makanya jangan pacaran malam-malam!"

Bukan kata maaf yang terdengar, tapi tuduhan.

Rukia berdiri di depan Toushiro, memerhatikan wajah merah padam si pemuda. Ia terkikik geli sambil meraih seutas mie yang mendarat di rambut putih basah si kapten.

"Jangan tertawa," tapi cukup untuk membuat si _prodigy_ tersenyum tipis. "Kau sama sekali tidak berbeda," seraya memungut daun bawang di pipi Rukia.

Senyum lebar masih terpajang di paras manis si gadis bangsawan sampai ketika sosok di balik kegelapan di depan sana menarik perhatiannya.

"Ada apa?" Toushiro setengah berbalik.

Cahaya bulan menerobos kegelapan, berangsur menampakkan dua pasang kaki. Tidak, tiga. Tidak, empat. Oh, tidak, enam pasang kaki.

Hollow? Arrancar? Atau ... Espada?

Tenang. Tidak ada yang benar.

Itu hanya tiga ekor anjing.

.

.

.

.

.

Di TKP-P, Tempat Kejadian Perkara-Penyiraman, Toushiro dan Rukia harus dihadapkan pada ketidakmujuran yang lain.

"Hitsugaya-taichou ..." Rukia berbisik ketika enam lubang hidung _trio_ karnivora tampak mengendus.

"Ah, aku tahu."

Tahu kalau sekujur tubuh yang dipenuhi bau ikan, nasi, sayuran, _ramen_, daging, dan bau makanan yang tidak dikenali Toushiro telah mengundang lapar si binatang bertaring. Air liur mengalir dari gigi-gigi tajam yang menggeram; siap menerkam, mengoyak, dan melumat tubuh mereka.

Rukia perlahan mundur—_Kres!,_ sampai tanpa sengaja menginjak plastik bungkusan makanan. Yang sama saja menjadi sinyal komando si penyerang untuk benar-benar menyerang. Tindakan paling jenius adalah ...

"Lari!" sambil menyeret Toushiro yang tampak lebih berminat memerhatikan para karnivora itu ketimbang menyelamatkan diri.

"Oi, Kuchiki!" teriak Toushiro dengan tangan masih digenggam. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"'Apa yang saya lakukan?' Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu? Anda ingin jadi santapan mereka?"

Menikung ke gang sempit dengan barang rongsokan berseliweran di sepanjang bibir gang. Toushiro yang telah bebas, memungut sepotong papan yang tidak kalah panjang dari lengannya.

"Itu gampang saja. Kita tinggal hajar."

Rukia menoleh padanya, "Anda lupa peraturan Anda sendiri ya, kalau kita tidak boleh menggunakan kemampuan Shinigami sebelum matahari terbit?"

Keluar dari gang, mereka berjumpa sungai berarus tenang yang memantulkan bulan purnama di atas sana. Disusurinya jalan selebar dua meter yang diapit sungai dan gubuk tak berpenghuni. Gonggongan yang bersahut-sahutan masih setia mengekori.

Toushiro berkata enteng, "Mereka hanya anjing jalan. Dengan benda ini, kurasa sudah cukup."

Tiba-tiba Rukia berhenti di tengah jembatan. Dikatakannya sambil melotot tidak percaya, "Bagaimana Anda bisa bicara sesantai itu? Anda tidak kasihan melukai anjing tidak berdosa?"

Andai Toushiro bukan Toushiro, ia sudah menepuk jidatnya. Tidakkah Rukia tahu kalau kebaikan hatinya pada binatang sedang tidak dibutuhkan sekarang?

"Jadi menurutmu, baru setelah kita jadi makanan, aku boleh membuat mereka babak belur?"

"Eh? Itu ..."

Saran saja. Mereka lebih baik lanjutkan debatnya di lain tempat dan waktu. Karena para karnivora yang sedang mengidap kelaparan akut telah dalam posisi menerkam siap menyantap. Berjarak tiga langkah dari daratan, kuku-kuku tajam sudah tidak sabar mengoyak sepasang daging mangsa di hadapannya.

Beruntung kecakapan Toushiro bekerja dengan ciamik. Ketimbang melempar senjata alias papan langsung ke wajah mereka, ia melayangkan ke atas, lalu bergerak cepat ke langkan jempatan. Kaki bertolak, melayang, dan dengan _timing_ yang sempurna tendangan keras mengirim si papan menubruk tiga ekor sekaligus. Gubuk tanpa penghuni di belakangnya pun harus rubuh tak berdosa.

Rukia tercengang mematung. Bukan kondisi yang bagus ketika si _trio_ karnivora masih mampu berdiri. Maka Toushiro yang kini menarik gadis itu. Menembus hutan belantara; melewati barisan pepohonan berbatang menjulang, bersanding dengan dahan, cabang, dan rimbunan daun lebat. Hingga sinar bulan perlu upaya keras untuk menyusup. Napas tersengal satu-satunya yang terdengar, selain hentakan lari menyisir daun-daunan kering yang tidak absen mengiringi pelarian mereka.

Sampai bertemu pagar kayu setinggi dua kali tinggi Toushiro. Ide paling brilian selalu datang ketika jalan buntu menghadang. Yaitu, menumbangkan si pagar tua yang KO dalam sekali tendangan. Bangunan sebesar _mansion_ yang tidak kalah reyot berdiri menyambut mereka dalam gulita malam.

"Tempat apa ini?"

"Entahlah."

Gelitik penasaran menarik mereka untuk mendorong gerbang raksasa setinggi gerbang yang biasa ditemui di semua divisi. Cahaya bulan merangsek masuk, menyinari luasnya bangunan berkayu bertingkat dua dengan berbagai peralatan dan mesin yang memenuhi setiap sudutnya. Mirip pabrik. Atau ... memang pabrik? Pabrik terlantar, tepatnya.

Masuk lebih dalam. Tanpa sengaja sekaligus tanpa sadar, Toushiro menyenggol tuas. Suara _roll_ terdengar setelahnya.

"Suara apa itu?"

Rukia yang tak jauh di belakangnya mengangkat bahu.

Toushiro mendongak, mencari sumber suara. Didapatinya tali-tali yang terbentang bergerak berlawanan dari posisinya. Ia mundur selangkah sampai menabrak tiang yang dua kali tinggi dirinya. Si tiang runtuh dan berhamburan macam kapas.

Toushiro memungut wujud sebenanya dari si tiang. "Kertas? Ini ... pabrik kertas."

Suara _roll_ mendadak lenyap, diganti suara guyuran sedetik kemudian, dan diakhiri dengan decakan kesal Rukia di belakang sana.

"Kuchiki?"

Toushiro menghampiri, dan menemukan Rukia bermimik jengkel dibalik wajah yang berlulur. Ya, gadis itu baru saja mandi bubur kertas. Tepat di atas mereka adalah gentong kayu yang menghadap ke bawah. Tampaknya ada yang mengaktifkan mesin penyimpan bubur kertas. Tahu kan, siapa.

Toushiro benar-benar ingin tertawa sampai ketika gonggongan pengejar sudah tidak jauh dari sana. Ia mengurungkan niat sambil menarik Rukia yang masih sibuk mengeluh bergerak menuju pintu belakang. Tapi alih-alih keluar dari pabrik, pintu tersebut membawa mereka ke ruangan lain yang tidak kalah luas dengan ruangan sebelumnya.

"Ini ... juga pabrik kertas?"

Dari baunya, Toushiro menggeleng. "Bukan. Ini pabrik tinta."

Lalu berjalan cepat, melewati peralatan-peralatan yang masih memenuhi pabrik tua itu. Sampai kesialan pun menjemput Toushiro. Ia tersandung oleh papan dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Wajah mendarat lebih dulu.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Toushiro bangkit dari kubangan-entah cairan apa, tapi dari baunya ...

"Hit-Hitsu—" Rukia membekap mulut, menahan geli.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan, tapi katakan itu nanti setelah kita keluar dari sini."

Yah, Toushiro tahu apa yang ingin Rukia katakan sekaligus tahu apa yang ditahan gadis itu. Tengoklah rupanya. Sulit meredam gelak tawa menyaksikan wajah tampan nan rupawan kapten divisi ke-10 kecebur kubangan tinta.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Yeah. Ide aneh ini mendadak nyempil di kepala, disertai dgn judul yg tidak kalah anehnya. Saya ubah sepuluh kali tuh, tapi tetap aja aneh.

Seperti biasa, fic dgn romance yg nanggung dan setengah2, makanya saya tempatkan di genre friendship. Selain juga karena HitsuRuki di sini masih sahabatan, tepatnya TTM-an

Karena ini cuma TwoShots, doakan sy bisa publish ch akhirnya besok. Karna udah selesai, tinggal edit dikit doang, hehe. Lalu yg nunggu NMtB, sedang masa pengerjaan, udah setengah jalan kok.

Oke, ada temen2 yg mau review fic super aneh ini?

**Ray Kousen7**

**12 Mei 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih atas review di ch. sebelumnya (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing) : **_Keiko Eni Naomi | Austine Sophie | Azalea Yukiko | NightRin Kur3na21  
_

.

.

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

.

**Timeline:  
**_Setelah Rukia jadi letnan, tapi sebelum masuk Xcution Arc_

.

.

.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha~..."

Bertempat di jalan setapak yang diapit sungai dan barisan rumah dengan lentera yang tergantung di atap beranda, tawa lepas itu membahana.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha~..."

Tawa itu masih belum reda.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha~..."

Tawa itu masih berlangsung.

Toushiro bukannya jengkel jadi sumber tawa dengan wajah yang disamakan Chappy Kecebur Tinta, tapi malah asyik memandang Rukia yang tertawa tanpa beban. Seolah-olah itu adalah hiburan yang sulit ditemui kapan pun dan di mana pun. Jarang sekali.

Tatkala ia tersenyum tipis, tawa itu berhenti. Rukia mengatupkan mulut, dan bertanya heran, "Kenapa Anda tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Tidak," Toushiro berdiri setelah air sungai membersihkan sekujur wajahnya. Ia menghampiri sambil berkata, "Hanya ... tawamu tadi sudah tidak seperti seorang gadis bangsawan."

Rukia menunduk malu. Ia sudah keluar jalur.

"Tapi jujur," lanjut Toushiro, jarak mereka hanya terpaut selangkah—

"—aku suka."

.

.

.

**Petualang Malam Junrinan**

.

_(Toushiro Hitsugaya & Rukia Kuchiki)_

.

**Bagian II**

.

.

.

Rukia menepuk-nepuk pipi, berharap wajahnya yang memanas malu segera memudar.

"_Tapi jujur—aku suka."_

Kata-kata itu terngiang lagi, membuat bias merah semakin menjadi. Ia memandang punggung pelaku yang berjalan di depannya. Terlalu santai seolah tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya.

Kini mereka telah terbebas dari kejaran si _trio_ karnivora. Semuanya berkat mandi bubur kertas dan tinta di pabrik tua. Karena setelah keluar dari pabrik, gonggongan dan derap langkah tidak lagi mengekori. Bau kimia yang pekat tampaknya telah menutupi bau makanan yang awalnya memenuhi sekujur tubuh sepasang muda-mudi ini.

Selanjutnya mereka harus mencari rumah untuk berganti pakaian. Mencuci wajah di sungai tidak cukup membedakan mereka dengan seorang gelandangan. Setelah mendapati rumah yang lampu kamarnya masih terang-benderang, yang artinya si penghuni masih terbangun di jam segini, Toushiro mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Sambil menahan malu dilayangkan tatapan curiga oleh sepasang suami-istri, Toushiro beramah-tamah untuk menukar _kimono_ mereka dengan _kimono_ apa pun yang bisa mereka kenakan. Bermodal _kimono_ yang tidak murah, proses barter tidak berjalan alot. Tidak ada pertimbangan dua kali ketika memperoleh _kimono_ berbahan mahal dengan hanya merelakan _kimono_ berbahan biasa.

Jalan di bawah langit malam Junrinan kembali disusuri sepasang petualang kita. Tentu dengan penampilan dan juga ekspresi yang berbeda. Raut mereka sudah tidak sesuram sebelumnya. Terutama Rukia yang bersenandung kecil, sepasang tangan yang bergenggaman di belakangnya, dan mata yang terpancang pada langit bertabur bintang. Sementara untuk Toushiro, senang atau jengkelnya dia, tergantung Rukia. Rukia gembira, ia juga gembira. Padahal sebelum ini ia sudah mengumpat sekesal-kesalnya setelah rencana yang ia susun gagal total. Ia takut Rukia kecewa. Tapi, semua yang terjadi di luar rencana telah membuat gadis itu bahagia.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, kita sekarang ada di mana?"

Lamunan indah pun buyar dalam seketika. Toushiro memandang sekeliling, lalu mendadak celingukan. "Eh, ini di mana?"

Nah, lho?

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan alasan tidak pernah sekali pun mendatangi bagian selatan Junrinan atau tempat mereka berdiri sekarang sebagai pembelaan atas tudingan Rukia yang menatapnya seolah-olah ia buta arah.

Serius. Seumur-umur Toushiro menghabiskan masa hidupnya di Junrinan, ia memang tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Dan serius pula, ia tidak punya penyakit buta arah.

Rukia tampak masih menuduh, namun mereka terus berjalan ketika mendengar keramaian tak jauh dari sana. Hingga tiba pada lembah berumput, bersambung dengan jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan dengan daratan seberang yang dipenuhi banyak orang.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di sana?" Rukia penasaran.

"Satu-satunya jalan mengetahuinya bertanya langsung sekalian cari tahu kita ada di mana."

Toushiro bermaksud berjalan duluan saat ia nyaris tergelincir di rumput basah ketika baru turun satu langkah. Ia pun berbalik dan memberi Rukia seulur tangan.

"Peganglah. Di sini licin. Kau bisa jatuh nanti."

Rukia tidak punya alasan satu pun untuk menolak. Ia menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Melewati lembah dan jembatan sepanjang lima meter yang menaungi sungai setinggi lutut, mereka tiba pada sebaris orang yang tampak mengantri.

Toushiro bertanya pada pemuda seumurannya di baris paling belakang, lalu dijawab:

"Kami sedang menunggu giliran ke kolam teratai pengabul keinginan."

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah barang sedetik pun Toushiro tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau jimat, atau sesuatu yang mengabulkan keinginan. Maka ketika si peserta antrian menjawab penasarannya, ia langsung beralih pada pertanyaan di mana mereka sekarang dan bagaimana kembali ke pusat kota. Angkat kaki secepat mungkin dari sana adalah tindakan pertama yang dilakukannya setelah mendapat jawaban hingga ketika Rukia yang ditariknya malah bergeming.

"Kuchiki?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ikut masuk, Hitsugaya-taichou? Jarang-jarang kan datang ke tempat seperti ini. Apalagi gratis."

Oh, tidak. Jangan. Terserah, mau gratis atau bayar; Toushiro ogah. Lihatlah mimik mukanya.

Tapi mimik muka Rukia yang sangat antusias seolah menunggu pembagian boneka favoritnya secara cuma-cuma membuat Toushiro berpikir dua kali. Ia terdiam, lalu bergerak, dan ikut mengantri.

Ia takluk.

Satu-satunya wajah yang sama sekali tidak berminat sepanjang barisan pengantri, hanya satu orang. Toushiro saja. Raut itu tidak berubah banyak ketika meraih lentera yang diulurkan seorang biksu muda. Bukan untuk dibawa pulang, namun untuk menelusuri gua yang gelap.

Dituntun seorang biksu berperawakan tinggi besar, berkumis, tapi senyum sedamai Ukitake; mereka menyusuri gua dan cabang-cabangnya. Entah telah berapa kali mereka berbelok, Toushiro tidak berminat menghitung. Ia lebih berminat memerhatikan raut senang Rukia sepanjang jalan.

Toushiro tidak pernah bosan.

Tetesan air dari air terjun menuruni stalaktit. Sesekali membasahi rambut para pejalan, sesekali pula mendarat di lantai gua. Licinnya jalan bebatuan sering membuat Rukia nyaris terjatuh. Nah, di sinilah tugas Toushiro, menggunakan kesempatan sebaik mungkin, menggenggam erat tangan si gadis bangsawan. Bayangkan saja meronanya wajah Rukia di tengah temaram sinar lentera yang memenuhi gua.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai."

Baru ketika keluar gua, genggaman tersebut terlepas. Di hadapan, tebing menjulang setinggi gedung pencakar langit dengan ujung tak mampu digapai jarak pandang. Sebelah kiri; jurang gelap, dalam, dan tampak tak berdasar. Siapapun akan langsung merasa gamang. Sebelah kanan adalah tangga berbatu berjumlah 98 anak tangga bersanding dengan air terjun selebar dua kali lengan orang dewasa. Menapaki puluhan anak tangga, mereka tiba pada tujuan, yaitu cabang dari arus air terjun berbentuk kolam, kolam teratai lebih tepatnya.

Konon katanya ya, Dewa yang entah siapa namanya, Toushiro tidak peduli, dibuang dari langit karena telah melanggar aturan hukum langit. Ia akhirnya menghabiskan waktu di sini, menunggu pengampunan. Sayang sekali, ia tetap tidak dipanggil hingga kematian menjemput. Tapi disebut-sebut, fisik dan rohnya tidak pernah mati. Nah, fisiknya itulah menjelma jadi si kolam, dan rohnya berwujud ikan, berenang hilir-mudik di tengah kolam.

Toushiro menengok kolam. Ya, memang ada seekor.

Tapi bagaimanapun Toushiro memikirkan cerita itu, ia masih bingung. Apa hubungan dewa yang dihukum, ikan, kolam, dan mengabulkan keinginan?

"Nah, letakkan perahu kertas ini, dan kita lihat apa keinginan Nona akan terkabul."

Jika si perahu mengikuti arus air terjun hingga turun ke bawah, maka keinginan Rukia tidak terkabul. Terperangkap dalam kolam, maka sebaliknya.

Sebelum meletakkan si perahu berwarna _maroon_, Rukia menoleh pada Toushiro yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya. "Hitsugaya-taichou, bagaimana kalau kita bersamaan saja?"

"Aku tidak tertarik. Kau saja."

"Apa maksud Anda?"

Toushiro mendekat sambil bertampang malas. "Aku tidak tertarik, Kuchiki. Aku tidak punya keinginan yang harus kudoakan agar bisa terkabul."

"Mana mungkin ada orang yang tidak punya keinginan?"

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak punya keinginan. Aku punya. Tapi aku tidak perlu berdoa agar keinginanku terkabul. Aku akan mengandalkan usahaku sendiri."

Hukum ini hanya berlaku bagi orang yang punya kepercayaan diri tinggi, tidak berlaku untuk Rukia yang kerap minder.

"Mengagumkan."

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, Anda sangat mengagumkan."

Toushiro menatap Rukia penuh. Sebelum menoleh pada biksu yang berdiri di sebelah keranjang daun lontar berisi perahu kertas warna-warni. "Boleh minta satu perahu kertasnya?"

Si biksu mengulurkan, lalu Toushiro menerimanya dan membungkuk, meletakkan perahu hijaunya lebih dulu sambil mengabaikan tatapan heran Rukia. Begitu berdiri, ia berkata, "Kenapa hanya menatapku saja? Bagaimana perahumu? Kau tidak keinginanmu terkabul?"

"I-iya."

Rukia pun meletakkannya sebelum berdiri dan menutup mata.

Toushiro memandangnya sebentar sebelum tersenyum dan ikut menutup mata. Tanpa tahu kalau Rukia membuka mata lagi, menoleh padanya, dan kembali menutup mata. Terlantunglah keinginan dalam hati. Setelah usai, manik _teal_ terbuka sebelum disusul si _violet_ dan mendapati sepasang perahu bergerak beriringan. Wajarnya ya, sepasang perahu akan mengikuti aliran gravitasi, mengikuti arus air terjun.

Tapi faktanya berlainan. Sepasang perahu berbeda warna itu memilih menghuni kolam yang mulutnya hanya selebar lengan anak kecil.

Rukia menahan napas dan nyaris menjerit gembira sambil memeluk Toushiro andai pemuda itu tidak sedang memerhatikannya. Apa boleh buat, ia hanya tersenyum lebar.

Setelah diberi ucapan selamat oleh sang biksu mereka kembali menyusuri gua yang dilalui sebelumnya, lalu pengantri berikutnya mengambil giliran.

"Apa keinginanmu tadi?" tanya Toushiro ketika kembali ke jalan utama menuju pusat kota Junrinan.

"Ra-ha-si-a."

"Baiklah."

"Jika saya beritahu, keinginan saya tidak akan terkabul."

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Orang banyak."

"Aku akan beritahu keinginanku tadi jika kau bertanya."

"Saya tidak akan bertanya."

"Tapi, kau pasti penasaran."

"Tentu saja, saya penasaran. Tapi, saya tidak akan bertanya."

Lalu didengarnya percakapan sepasang kekasih yang berjalan di depan mereka tentang pesta _hanabi_ yang tidak jauh dari sini.

Toushiro menoleh pada Rukia yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar penuh harap. Toushiro sudah hapal betul wajah itu. Baiklah, menonton kembang api sebelum pulang ke Seireitei bukan ide buruk sekaligus menjadi acara penutup petualangan aneh mereka sepanjang malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Duduk berdampingan di daratan melandai, mereka menunggu 'bunga langit' yang akan segera bertebaran. Toushiro memerhatikan sekitar, tempat itu dipenuhi oleh sepasang suami-istri, orangtua dan anak-anak mereka, tapi kebanyakan adalah sepasang kekasih. Kemudian beralih pada raut sumringah Rukia yang terpancar, bahkan sebelum kembang api ditembakkan.

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

'Bunga langit' bertaburan, menghiasi langit malam, disusul sorak riuh para penonton. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang berteriak '_tamaya_'. Toushiro yakin gadis sebelahnya sebentar lagi pun akan ikut berteriak.

"Tamaya!"

Tuh, kan. Baru dibilangin.

"Ayo, Hitsugaya-taichou! Teriak tamaya!"

Kau salah ajak orang, Rukia. Toushiro jelas enggan.

"Ayo, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Tapi pada akhirnya, Toushiro luluh. "Tamaya."

"Apa-apaan itu? Tidak ada semangat! Saya bilang 'teriak', bukannya 'ngelantur'."

"Tamaya!"

Rukia lalu menggenggam tangan Toushiro dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "Tamaya!"

Hingga beberapa belas menit ke depan, teriakan _tamaya_ mengiringi letupan _hanabi_ yang terakhir. Sudah banyak yang pergi dari sana ketika mentari di ufuk timur tinggal menunggu waktu menampakkan diri.

"Kembang api yang indah."

"Kau ingin melihatnya lagi?"

Rukia mengangguk penuh harap.

"Yah, nanti kita bisa menontonnya bersama lagi asalkan kau tidak menyuruhku berteriak 'Tamaya, tamaya'."

Rukia tertawa renyah lalu menatap Toushiro yang bangkit sambil memberikan sisa rumput yang menempel di _kimono_-nya. Ini salah satu malam terindah dalam hidup si bungsu Kuchiki. Dalam waktu enam jam, ia merasa kembali menjelma jadi Rukia kecil saat hidup bersama Renji dan teman-temannya di Inuzuri. Hidup penuh petualangan; disiram air sisa cucian, dikejar anjing, menyelinap ke pabrik dan diguyur bubur kertas, menelusuri gua, dan terakhir menyaksikan kembang api.

Apalagi yang paling menyenangkan selain itu semua. Dalam enam jam, ia lupa bahwa ia seorang Shinigami.

Rukia berdiri, lalu melangkah mendekat nyaris tanpa suara, dan sebuah kecupan ia daratkan di pipi Toushiro.

Pemuda itu tertegun beberapa saat, semburat merah kentara jelas di pipinya. Kemudian menoleh pada Rukia yang tersenyum-senyum malu, dan bergerak menjauh seolah tidak melakukan apa pun.

"Apa maksudnya itu ... Kuchiki?"

Rukia berhenti sambil menoleh dengan wajah yang tidak kalah merona. "Tebak saja. Anda kan jenius?"

Iya. Kau kan, jenius, Toushiro Hitsugaya? Masa' itu saja kau tidak tahu. Rukia menunggumu menggungkapkan perasaan padanya atau ... langsung meminangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Baiklah. Aku tidak yakin Kau bisa mengabulkan sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Tapi, kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika aku mau Kau mengabulkan apa pun keinginan perempuan cerewet di sampingku. Yah, kupikir itulah keinginanku."_

"_Saya memilikinya banyak keinginan. Tapi entah kenapa yang paling saya inginkan sekarang adalah Dewa mengabulkan apa pun keinginan Hitsugaya-taichou. Saya mohon."_

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N** : What? Ending apaan tuh di atas?(plak)

Pengennya sih ending fluff, manis gitu kayak gula. Tapi saya memang payah dalam hal itu. ditambah, saya gak mau keluar jalur dari genre friendship yg sudah saya tentuin(nyari aman). Jadi temen2 yg mau ngeliat lanjutan mereka dalem romance, bisa dilanjutkan sendiri. Buat sendiri ya di rumah(ditendang). Oh, iya, yg di-italic itu keinginan mereka saat di kolam teratai.

Oke, ada temen2 yg mau ninggalin review?

**Ray Kousen7**

**13 Mei 2013**


End file.
